


Jerevin Ficlets

by lindsaytugg_jones (Ahwuum)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (it's not super explicit don't worry), Alternate Universe - GTA V, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Anthology, Cuddling, Drabbles, Drinking, Established Relationship, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fic Dump, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Height difference, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, More tags to be added, i guess, oneshots, prompt collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahwuum/pseuds/lindsaytugg_jones
Summary: A collection of Jerevin ficlets/drabbles from my tumblr @ahwuum! Some are short, some are a little longer but not long enough for me to post as a oneshot. Most are prompts, so feel free to send some in!
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Party Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, posting all my drabbles here as well from now on!! They're all too short to post on their own so I'll just chuck 'em here. Most will be like 1k at most.

**15 - A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.**

“You’re- an- idiot.” Jeremy grits out, pressing his lips to Gavin’s after each word and slamming him up against the elevator door.

“I don’t- know what you’re talking about.” Gavin says innocently, kissing Jeremy back with equal vigour as his fingers push underneath his purple jacket and brush against Jeremy’s stomach.

“We almost- got caught- before we could even- get into the party.” Jeremy huffs into the kiss, biting down hard on Gavin’s bottom lip until he feels the gasp that escapes him. When he licks over the mark there’s a slight metallic tang on his tongue, a red smear on Gavin’s lips when he pulls away that’s only made better by the dazed look on his face.

“Jeremy-” Gavin whines, trying to pull him back into the kiss until he shrugs him off, straightens his jacket and gives his boyfriend an innocent smile.

Gavin just barely manages to snap himself out of it when the elevator dings and the doors open out to a ballroom filled with what looks like hundreds of people; the rich and famous of Los Santos, all dressed in elegant gowns, slick suits with intricate embroidery, elaborate lace designs, each person wearing an outfit that—in another life where Jeremy _wasn’t_ part of the largest and most dangerous crew in LS— he would never be able to afford.

“Come on, Gav, we’ve got a party to ruin! Now wipe that blood off your lips before you start raising suspicion _again_ and let’s go dance.”


	2. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are going to be picked by me/without a prompt (this is one of them) but hopefully not many!

**34 - Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.**

Gavin’s always been smooth, always been charming and charismatic in a way that Jeremy will never be, spins words on his lips like golden silk that leave Jeremy feeling all warm and gooey; words that make his heart skip a beat.

But he’s never made him feel like _this_.

He starts slow, kissing each fingertip with a gentleness Jeremy thought Gavin incapable of (mostly because he’s usually so impatient) and eventually working down to his palm, then kissing his wrist so lovingly Jeremy can’t help but gasp at the electric shock that comes from it.

It feels almost like he can’t breath, that despite the deep gulps of air he’s taking, every kiss up his forearm takes just a _little bit_ more of the oxygen from his lungs.

When Gavin kisses the crook of his elbow, Jeremy twitches then shudders, murmuring out a soft apology that Gavin quickly hushes with an amused smile.

He’s so _warm_ , whole body on fire as Gavin begins kissing up his shoulder, each press of the lips like a prayer on his skin, like a declaration of _love_.

It’s driving him crazy.

Gavin knows this, it’s part of the reason why he’s doing this, why he’s taking his time and pouring every ounce of his love that he can into Jeremy, so he _knows_ , so he understands that Gavin loves him just as much, just as deeply and wholly.   
  
They’re still new to this whole thing, still figuring out where they stand in their relationship and though Jeremy speaks loudly about his love every second that he can, Gavin is more reserved in his ways of showing affection, more subtle. Sometimes he just needs to be more direct, _especially_ with Jeremy for a boyfriend. He’s a little dense when it comes to love, bless.

When he kisses the crook of his neck, Jeremy can’t help but reach up to him, try to pull him closer, try to kiss him properly or just hold him, _something_ , but he’s denied; before he can even really move his hand, Gavin’s there, holding it down with a gentle touch and brushing his lips against Jeremy’s neck.

Up and up and up, each kiss slowly coming higher and higher until there’s lips pressed against his jaw and Jeremy’s breath becomes more like panting. Then Gavin’s kissing his cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth and _then_ -

They kiss, properly. It’s been a few minutes since Gavin started now, so Jeremy’s almost surprised that they’re finally here, but certainly not complaining. Even now, Gavin controls the kiss, keeping it light, gentle before slowly deepening it, exploring Jeremy’s mouth and thoroughly devouring him.

It lasts only a few moments, Gavin pulling back slowly while Jeremy lets out a noise that close to a whine, his lips curled into a lazy, adoring smile and his eyes hooded, blinking slowly.

“You’re so lovely, J, so lovely for me.” He whispers, then swoops back down again for another kiss.

Jeremy’s not sure if his heart can take this.


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh should also say, some of these are written a bit differently because I write them on tumblr when I answer an ask, so the paragraphs might be shorter and it effects the length variation a bit. So yeah, fun.

**45 - “Please don’t shut me out.”**

See, now none of their heists ever go as planned, there’s always _something_ that goes wrong, miscommunication, bad timing or a stupid fumble; but usually things don’t go _this_ wrong.

Michael’s got a bullet in his shoulder, Ryan kneeling over him and applying pressure on the wound with shaky hands as the van swerves violently under Jack’s panicked driving, guided by Gavin’s equally panicked voice in the comms.

And Jeremy’s no better than Michael (not with that stab to the gut he got as soon as everything started popping off) but the guys don’t exactly know that.

‘Cause see, Gavin’s already flustered by Michael’s injury, already making small mistakes, missing police cars and taking them down the wrong streets, the last thing he needs right now is to find out that Jeremy’s injured too.

He’s doing a shit job of hiding it though. If Michael wasn’t _literally_ bleeding out, Geoff wasn’t passed out in the passenger seat with a dislocated shoulder and a black eye, and Jack wasn’t dealing with _fucking roadblocks, Gavin, you were supposed to be watching the police-_

Well, they would have noticed immediately from the blood dripping down onto the floor and Jeremy’s hands pressed against the wound like he’s trying to keep his guts from falling out onto the floor. He’s completely unsubtle.

But, they don’t notice, too caught up in more important things, exactly like Jeremy wants, no one wasting their energy worrying about him.

And then Jack yanks on the wheel and the van veers violently left, tyres squealing as the sound of metal scraping against metal fills his ears—the van scraping against the side of a fucking building— and the nausea and numbness start to slowly seep in, his vision swimming and head pounding.

He’s fighting just to keep himself in his seat with Jack’s driving, so it’s not exactly easy to keep the pressure on his wound, try not to throw up all over the floor _or_ pass the fuck out.

Which means he doesn’t; one minute his eyes are open and he feels himself starting to slip off the seat and the next-

Well, he’s back at the safehouse.

For a moment he’s confused, doesn’t register where he is, why he’s in a nice, soft bed when he should be in the back of the van, but then… He sees Gavin sitting at the end of the bed and he pieces the rest of it together.

The first thing he notices is how still Gavin is.

When he’d decided not to tell anyone about the guy that stabbed him, he accepted the fact that he was probably going to get yelled at for it, that Gavin would cry and tell him never to do that again, that he’d be so _angry_.

But he’s completely still, completely silent.

It’s disarming; this casual indifference. All Jeremy can suddenly think is that Gavin doesn’t really care, doesn’t care that Jeremy hid an injury from them, that he lied, probably worried that he’d die, but a sort of worry that comes from a fellow crewmember, not-

Not a boyfriend.

“Gav.” Jeremy calls out, pushing himself up onto his elbows with no small amount of effort and ignoring the searing pain in his stomach from the movement.  
  
“Don’t, you’ll pop a stitch.” Gavin says, at his side immediately and pushing him down until Jeremy’s on his back again. His face is totally blank.

“Sorry,” he says, “I didn’t- I… Um, look, I know you’re mad, I’m sorry for not-”

Gavin holds his hand up, then pulls at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt, lifts up the bandage on his stomach and has a quick look before putting everything back in place. “Looks like you didn’t pop a stitch. Lucky.”

Then he stands, turns away from Jeremy and makes like he’s going to head out the door, going to leave Jeremy here and not even _talk to him._

“Gavin, wait!” He yells, and pushes himself up despite literally _just_ being told not to, “Are you not going to say anything? Are you not going to yell at me? Get angry? Come on, give me something.”

He’s turned, so Jeremy can’t see his face, but Gavin’s body is tense, still, completely closed off from him.

“H-Hey, come on now Gav,” he says pleadingly, clenching the sheets in his fists when he doesn’t even react to the crack in his voice, “Please don’t shut me out.”

“Don’t shut _you_ out?” Gavin exclaims, fists suddenly clenched at his sides as his body shakes and he refuses to turn around and look at him, “Don’t shut _you_ out, Jeremy? Please, give me a break, who was shutting who out when you decided not to tell me you got bloody _stabbed_?”

“I’m sorry-”

“No you’re not, I bet you’d do it again right now, wouldn’t you? You don’t even trust us to look after you, you think we’ll just mess it all up and we won’t be able to help, always trying to do shit by yourself.”

And then Gavin turns to him, face wildly different from before, red and puffy, covered in tears and wearing an expression Jeremy’s never seen before. Pain, anger, sadness, betrayal.

“That’s not what it was at all! I _know_ you guys can look after me, I trust you with my life, I trust you guys more than I’ve ever trusted anyone, but-… But I just- I just don’t wanna be a burden, _fuck_. I don’t have as much experience as any of you, and I’m still… I still feel like the new guy, sometimes, like I still need to prove myself, carry my own weight. I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t trust you guys, it’s that I don’t trust… M-Me. I don’t- I don’t trust myself not to fuck all this up.”

At this point theres tears streaming down his own face, lips trembling, stumbling over each word and he tries to take deep breaths, tries to get his emotions under control, but the dam’s broken and there’s no stopping it now.

“Jeremy,” Gavin’s voice comes out like a sob, then he’s suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, “you _idiot_. You absolute moron. We’re all fuck-ups, Jeremy, but that doesn’t stop us, does it? We do the _dumbest_ shit and we still always come out on top. Don’t sell yourself short, you’re more capable than you think; you make the least amount of mistakes out of all of us.”

Jeremy leans his face on Gavin’s shoulder, trembles in his touch as it starts to sink in that he’s fine, that Gavin’s fine and _upset_ , but still loves him, is still willing to forgive. He hasn’t fucked everything up.

“I’m sorry,” he says eventually, pulling back from the hug and gently brushing his fingers against Gavin’s, “I should have told you I got stabbed, I was being stupid. I won’t do it again, I _won’t_ do that to you.”

Gavin bumps their foreheads together, sniffles, then gently brushes his lips against Jeremy’s, “I know,” he says, “ _I trust you.”_


	4. Pining

**50 - A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.**

Gavin never feels as safe as when he’s in Jeremy’s steady hands.

There’s something about him, a grounding force that he just exudes being around him. Whenever Jeremy walks into a room, it’s like reality follows him, no matter what Gavin’s doing he’s pulled back into the moment, more aware of what he’s doing, what’s happening around him.

It’s only natural for Gavin to seek him out, to want his presence, to want his touch. For a while he only takes what he thinks he should, hovering over Jeremy but never _really_ touching him, only casual brushes of a hand on his shoulder, a pat on the back, a tug of the sleeve. But he guesses Jeremy gets impatient, because before he knows it they’ve started holding hands, hugging, laying against each other on the couch, tangling their limbs.

And then Jeremy’s slipping into his room every other night, climbing under the blankets, whispering with a soft voice and curling his fingers into Gavin’s shirt, feet pressed against feet.

He tells himself it’s nothing; after all, he’s already affectionate with the rest of the crew! Jeremy should be no different, shouldn’t make him flustered with just a simple ruffle of his hair and a ‘good job, pal!’.

Except he does.

Everything Jeremy does set him on fire inside, makes him feel alive, warm, makes him want to reach out and soak in more of this feeling. But obviously he can’t do that, so all that’s left to do is blush and gasp when he’s not expecting his touch.

Eventually the feeling starts to become impossible to ignore. Jeremy slips into his room every night, talks softly to him for hours, arm wrapped around Gavin’s waist and fingers running casually along his side and Gavin’s not _complaining_ , it’s just… A little overwhelming, and it makes it hard for him to hold back, to not kiss Jeremy into oblivion and never stop.

And then-

And then there’s these moments, moments in the dark and the quiet, moments where they’ve both started to drift off a little and Jeremy will blink his eyes up at him, will take a stuttered breath and Gavin _swears_ he’s looking at his lips but it’s so hard to see in the dark-

And in those moments Gavin feels like he’s drowning in this, drowning in Jeremy’s warmth and his love and he can’t stop sinking, sinking, blissfully letting it consume him.

It’s almost easy, the way he moves to Jeremy one night, the way he pushes forward when he sees that look again and decides to finally take the risk, to finally brush their lips together.

The noise Jeremy makes is like a shot to his heart, a tiny little whimper as he pushes forward against Gavin, rolling them slightly until Jeremy’s stretched across Gavin’s chest and he’s deepening the kiss.

All Gavin can do is fist his hands into Jeremy’s shirt, lips trembling in the kiss as he forces himself not to make all the stupid, whiny noises that his body wants to. After waiting so long, after hoping, carefully dancing around each other, Gavin feels like he’s overfilling with this feeling, like Jeremy’s pouring all his love into him and there’s just not enough room.

Then they break from the kiss for a moment, catching their breath and looking at each other until Jeremy’s ducking his head and leaving soft, wet kisses along his jaw, down his neck and…

Oh.

The next morning when the other crew members see him, they all tease and make their little jokes, but Gavin brushes it all off. His hickies are a badge of honour, in his opinion, sort of like Jeremy’s brand on him. He carries that warm, safe feeling with him wherever he goes, because having those marks is like having Jeremy touching him every second that they’re there.


	5. Height Difference

**48 - One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.**

Thing is, they make jokes about it all the time (Jeremy’s gotten so used to it by this point that even _he_ finds it funny enough to laugh at), mostly little quips about how Jeremy would have to climb his partner just to kiss them or get a stool, use a ladder, etcetera etcetera.

They make _jokes_ about it, but Jeremy never gave much thought to the fact that when his crush on Gavin finally gets resolved, he’ll have to stand on his toes just to reach him, and still Gavin would likely have to bend down a little.

It’s only when they come face-to face with this problem that it clicks for both of them. They’ve just gotten done with their dramatic confessions, had this whole moment and now it’s-

Well it’s not ruined, per se, it’s just kind of… Awkward for a few moments.

And then Gavin’s off giggling, Jeremy quickly joining him as he raises himself up on his toes, plants his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and gently pulls him down to press their lips together.

They’re both still laughing into the kiss, but eventually it tapers off and they’re left standing there, holding each other and kissing like it’s their last chance.

Unfortunately, eventually his feet get sore—and honestly Gavin’s neck is probably getting stiff— so he slowly breaks the kiss, reaching a hand to cup Gavin’s cheek as he lets his heels fall back to the floor. Gavin leans into the touch for a moment before pulling away, stretching out and groaning softly when his neck gives a small _pop_.

“Maybe we _should_ get you a stool, I feel like comfort is _much_ more important than dignity, don’t you think, J?” Gavin asks, leaning his elbow on Jeremy’s shoulder—and having to bend down quite a bit to do it.

“One minute into the relationship and you’re already trying to get me to murder you,” Jeremy pushes Gavin’s arm off him, grabbing his hand when he starts to topple over completely and giving a deep, exasperated sigh, “but I suppose it’s not that much different from you trying to get me to murder you when we were just friends, so.”

“Oh Jeremy, you wound me so! How could you say such a thing about your boyfriend?” Gavin cries dramatically, this time draping himself on Jeremy’s back and holding onto him tightly.

And despite his grouching and Gavin’s teasing, having those long, gangly limbs wrapped around him all warm and soft makes it all worth it; every short joke, every time Gavin uses him as an armrest, pops his chin on the top of his head, all of it.

It’s just… Worth it, if it means he gets to kiss Gavin again.


	6. Gavin being Gavin

**18 - Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.**

“Jeremyy~” He hears Gavin’s voice from behind him and instantly knows just from the tone that something’s happened; either that or something _will_ happen, which Jeremy’s not hoping for.

Because if something’s about to happen, then it’s probably about to happen to _him,_ what with Gavin coming up and cuddling up to his side all innocently.

“Yeah Gav?” Jeremy asks, pointedly not turning his gaze from the tv in front of him as he continues to play Spyro.

“I just wanted to say your name.” Gavin says innocently, not convincing Jeremy at all as he winds his arms around him.

“That right?” Jeremy smiles as Gavin plants a few kisses on his exposed shoulder (it’s too hot to wear anything except a fucking tank with their air conditioner broken), taking a quick glance down at him before pausing the game.

Even if he knows Gavin’s up to something, he can’t resist when he’s looking up at him like _that_ , all adoring and doe-eyed.

“Kiss?” He asks and again Jeremy can’t resist, ducking his head down to brush their lips together, then setting his controller down when Gavin’s fingers start to dance along his neck. He’s certainly not going to break the kiss any time soon just to play Spyro.

For a few moments they sit there, Gavin shuffling in closer and closer until he’s practically in Jeremy’s lap and _right_ when he starts to forget himself, starts to forget that Gavin had been up to something, he strikes.

He feels Gavin smile only a moment before he blows a big puff of air into his mouth, then suddenly his arms are empty as his boyfriend is off, sprinting away before Jeremy can even react and try to catch him.

“ _Gavin!”_ Jeremy splutters, betrayed “I _knew_ you were up to something, come back here you little shit!”  
  
And then he’s off, probably playing right into Gavin’s hands, providing the entertainment he had wanted as he chases him down and eventually tackles him. Even if he is doing exactly what Gavin had wanted, he doesn’t care; it’s worth it for the look on his face when Jeremy mercilessly tickles him until he has to call a truce, tears in his eyes and holding his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

Yeah, totally worth it.


	7. Let Me Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this one aha.. It's not super explicit so idk if I have to change the rating... Tell me what you guys think though bc this is my first time posting something this sexual.

**27 - Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.**

It’s nearly midnight, Gavin’s gotten himself all nice and comfortable on the couch, watching his crew getting all rowdy and loud after a successful night of heisting and partying while he nurses his fourth (fifth?) drink of the night. He’s not drunk yet, just tipsy enough that he’s feeling all warm and loose. _  
_

So basically the perfect level of intoxicated.

Jeremy’s quite a bit worse off than him, though, already having had a drinking contest with Michael earlier to see who could down their beer the quickest and the subsequent rounds of shots afterwards for the loser (he hadn’t lost, but Jeremy’s not the type of person to subject his best friend to that many shots all alone.)

Now he’s definitely drunk, already having trouble speaking, singing loudly along to the music with Jack, begging Michael for an arm wrestle and just being his usual drunk self. Gavin’s actually surprised he hasn’t come over and got him in a headlock yet.

But of course as soon as he has that thought, Jeremy glances over at him and smiles so brightly it makes Gavin’s heart skip a beat. Sometimes Jeremy will just look at him like this, look at him with so much love and genuine _happiness_ that it knocks Gavin off his feet. It’s like he just forgets that Jeremy’s in love with him too, loves him just as equally, is just as happy.

To be fair, a relationship like theirs is pretty much unheard of considering they’re both criminals part of the most powerful crew in LS, it’s almost impossible to believe that they’ve gotten so lucky.

What makes Gavin’s heart skip another beat next is the way Jeremy’s smile slightly changes as he turns and starts heading in his direction.   
_  
He’s seen that smile before._

“Hey Gavvy, what are you doing sitting here all alone when the rest of us are out there partying?” Jeremy asks when he gets close, having to speak a little louder than usual so Gavin can hear him over the music. He lifts a hand and brushes his fingers along Gavin’s cheek while he waits for the answer, making Gavin gasp softly when they trace along his jaw.

Everywhere Jeremy touches is _warm_ , so Gavin has more than a little trouble trying to form a coherent thought to reply. “Was-was just relaxing, J, been a long day.” He says softly, gasping again when Jeremy’s hand brushes down his neck and his fingers push into the hair behind his ear.

The touch is slow, tender and makes Gavin’s heart race a mile a minute.

He swallows thickly, then reaches over to place his cup on the floor a bit aways so he doesn’t accidentally kick it while they’re doing whatever it is they’re about to do.

“Oh? Been a long day, Gav? I suppose you’re right… You just sit back and relax then, let me take care of you.” Jeremy purrs, gently placing both his hands on the sides of Gavin’s neck and stroking his jaw with his thumbs.   
  
Gavin watches him with hooded eyes as Jeremy slowly crawls over him, placing his knees either side of Gavin’s legs and slowly settling down until he’s perched comfortably in his lap.

“Jeremy-” Gavin breathes, getting cut off before he can even think of anything else to say by Jeremy’s lips brushing against his own. It’s not a hard, passionate kiss, but it sends his heart racing possibly even more. It’s wet, warm, Jeremy teasing him with a ghost of a kiss as he pulls away, just to make Gavin follow him.

He does, follows Jeremy’s lips immediately and feels his lazy grin as he presses their lips together again, harder this time.

Something about it all just makes sense, like this is the natural thing to do after a full day of heisting and a long night of partying, exchanging slow, heated kisses while Jeremy slowly, _slowly_ rocks in his lap.

“Jeremy,” Gavin gasps, pulling away for only a moment, “what about-” he glances out to the deck, watching the guys, party still in full swing.

“They’re having too much fun of their own to mind us.” Jeremy says with his lips against Gavin’s jaw and gives a light chuckle.

“But-” Gavin’s cut off again by Jeremy’s lips remeeting his own and he gasps into the kiss as Jeremy’s warm fingers creep up underneath his shirt and stroke along his stomach.

“Shh,” Jeremy hushes him, giving his bottom lip a little nip before licking over it, “don’t worry, Gavvy, let me take care of you.”

And just like that, any coherent thought leaves him as they continue to kiss and Jeremy continues moving against him, so _slow_ , too fucking _slow_. He has to press his hands against Jeremy’s hips, hooking his fingers into his belt loops and pulling him firmly closer.

“Okay,” Gavin breathes, feeling Jeremy grin again, “okay.”

And Jeremy’s definitely in a _mood_ today, because he keeps teasing, keeps pulling back from the kiss just so Gavin will follow, just to hear the noises he makes in protest, just to feel the gip on his hips tighten a little bit _more_. Sometimes he gets like this, likes feeling in control, likes to see Gavin chase him because he knows he will.

Gavin’s definitely not complaining though, not when it makes Jeremy kiss him like _this_.

He’s moved one of his hands to grip the hair at the nape of his neck, now, the other hiking his shirt right up as it rests on his chest and his lips slightly parted so his tongue can delve slightly into Gavin’s mouth.

Honestly, Jeremy’s probably the best kisser he’s ever met, always knowing exactly where all Gavin’s sweet spots are, always knowing the fastest way to make him fucking _keen_ in want. So he’s not surprised at how quickly he’s gotten Gavin like this, practically dripping in sweat, trying to catch his breath like he’s just run a mile (and failing because Jeremy’s lips don’t leave him for a second) and all wound up tightly like a coil, ready to snap.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Jeremy repeats, whispered on his lips like a prayer as Gavin’s breath becomes stuttered and he starts making little whining noises.

He holds Gavin securely in place as the tense coil inside him snaps, capturing his lips in another searing kiss when it’s all said and done and Gavin’s sunk back into the leather like he’s completely boneless.

“There you go,” Jeremy whispers, his own breathing coming out like pants, “there you go, Gav, did so good for me.”  
  
It takes him a few moments to shake the stars out of his vision as Gavin lays limp and stares up at Jeremy with adoration, rubbing his hands gently along his hips because it’s the only thing he can do right now.

“Jeremy…” He starts, voice coming out strangled before he swallows thickly and licks his lips, “Jeremy I think maybe we should go back to our room. Like now.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Jeremy asks, staring down at him with a mischievous grin and still breathing hard, “why d’you think that, Gav?”

“Be _cause_ Jeremy, I don’t think the rest of the crew is gonna wanna see what I’m about to do to you.”


	8. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about something with vampires?? Whichever ship you want I just like them TEETH 👀
> 
> Vampires are VERY good thank you. I’m… Gonna do Jerevin bc I’m basic lol (if you want freewood or mavin versions too tho I might do some vampire stuff with them as well later)

“Hey Gav,” Jeremy’s voice is gruff as he greets him in the kitchen, “I’m hungry.”

It’s the middle of the night, Gavin’s just got done with one of his jobs and he’d gone out to the kitchen to find something to eat, but now…

Now Jeremy’s got him cornered against the fridge, eyes nearly completely black from his hunger and fangs barely peaking out against his lips.

“Oh, hi Jeremy,” Gavin swallows nervously, glancing around as if expecting to see one of their other roommates up at 2 in the morning on a Monday night, “um, why don’t you let me grab a blood bag for you, okay? Just hold on a sec.”

He starts turning around to reach for the fridge door, but Jeremy suddenly grips his arms, moving his wrists back to his sides as he leans in closer.

“Don’t want a blood bag. Need… Need something warm, need something to _bite.”_ His voice comes out ragged and raw as his head dips down to Gavin’s neck, lips ever so slightly brushing against his skin and making Gavin shiver.

He’s never actually had to deal with a situation like this before, Jeremy’s usually pretty good about making sure he’s well fed, but maybe he’s just been too busy? Maybe he’d just lost track of time and now… Now it’s too late, he’s got Gavin trapped where he wants him.

“Alright, alright calm down Jeremy. Just hold on one second, okay? Trust me.” Gavin says, and when Jeremy stills he pulls one hand free from his grasp slowly, then reaches around to pull the fridge door open.

He can tell Jeremy’s struggling for some self control, gripping onto Gavin’s other wrist with a trembling hand and squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he naws on his lip.

“Here, okay? Just take a few sips for me and if you still want to bite… Well we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose.”

Gavin hands him the blood bag gently, watching as Jeremy sinks his fangs into it and starts gulping it down greedily, breath hitching slightly as a droplet escapes his lips and travels down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Gavin’s no vampire, but the thought of licking it away makes him feel all hot under the collar.

Once the bag is drained, Jeremy stands there for a moment and breathes heavily, his grip slowly loosening on Gavin’s wrist until he lets go completely. Gavin watches him, struggling to breathe a bit himself after he’s just nearly been bitten.

“Sorry…” Jeremy says after a long pause, eyes still closed, head tilted down and away from Gavin and his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, “Sorry, I hadn’t realised, I- I was out all day and when I came home and found you here, I just… You just smelled so _good_.”

“It’s alright Jeremy,” Gavin says, reaching out to lightly brush his fingers over Jeremy’s wrist, “I just didn’t want you to bite me if you were going to regret it. But if you still want to now…”

Jeremy slowly blinks up at him, his bloodied lips still trembling with each heavy breath. “If I still want to…?”

“Yeah. Maybe you don’t now that you’ve eaten, but I’m definitely game,” Gavin says, averting his gaze nervously as Jeremy straightens again and shifts a little closer, “I mean, you don’t _have_ to, obviously, I just thought-”

And then Jeremy crowds against him again, holding him in place without even touching him and swooping down to press his lips firmly to the crook of his neck.

When he bites down, Gavin sees stars, feels all dizzy and hot and thinks that yeah, they’re definitely going to do this again.


	9. Can I stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil something self-indulgent I write bc I had anxiety and I needed some comfort <3 it's not like. Explicit, but there's Feelings there so this is Jerevin! Just not in a relationship.

“Jeremy?”

He blinks his eyes open and sees nothing for a moment, the inky blackness swallowing Gavin’s form until he takes a tentative step closer and Jeremy can vaguely make out his shape.

“Gav? What’s up?” His voice comes out rough with sleep and he swallows, scrubbing his hand over his face and squinting up at Gavin.

“I-uh...I-” Gavin takes a shaky breath and Jeremy pushes himself up onto his elbows to try and get a better look at him.

He’s never heard Gavin sound like this.

To be fair, he’s sure there’s a lot he must not know about Gavin, many sides to him he’ll likely never see because that’s just how he is, secretive even with his closest friends. And Jeremy? Jeremy’s only been a part of the crew for what, three months now? He’s not surprised he’s never seen the guy like this.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jeremy reaches out, gently brushing his fingers against Gavin’s wrist, trying to coax him closer without being too forceful. Gavin’s flighty at the best of times, he has a feeling that making the wrong move now would perhaps set their friendship back three months—they’d be back at the start again.

“Can I stay here? With you,” Gavin whispers, only taking a tiny step forward and Jeremy feels his hand shaking under the gentle touch of his fingers “I could-I could sleep on the floor, I just don’t want…”

He takes a moment to think—not about whether or not he’d let Gavin stay the night, that answer had come immediately, but about how to not scare him off—then slowly sits up and reaches to properly enclose his fingers around Gavin’s wrist, pulling it gently forward until he stands right in front of him. 

“You’re  _ not  _ sleeping on the floor, dickhead.” He says, then lets go of his hand and shuffles until his back is against the wall, lifting the blanket for Gavin to climb under.

He crawls in without a word, settling underneath the blanket as far away from Jeremy as he can be, near falling off the edge of the bed. “I’m- I’m sorry, I won’t bother you I-” Jeremy cuts him off by sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him close, not having it.

“You could never bother me, Gav,” he says sincerely, “especially not like  _ this _ ; you’re free to come here whenever you want. I know for a  _ fact  _ that I give very good cuddles, so just… Don’t be afraid to come to me if you ever need…”

He’s not really sure how to end that sentence, not entirely sure what Gavin actually needs right now.

“I don’t… I don’t usually  _ need _ -” Gavin takes a stuttered breath and Jeremy can only just about make out his eyes at this distance, “there’s just-there’s just no one else  _ here  _ and… I don’t know, it’s stupid innit?”

Oh, so that’s what it is.

The rest of the crew are out for the night, off partying with some of the FakeHaus guys and probably won’t be back until at least lunchtime tomorrow. He hadn’t been sure why Gavin stayed back—although perhaps now he might have some inkling—but he just hadn’t been in the mood to party, too run down from stretching himself a little too thin the past few weeks. 

“It’s not stupid,” Jeremy says softly, “I get it. Do you usually go to Michael or something?”

“Oh, no I-I try not to bother the others unless I really can’t help it… Tonight’s just been… Worse than usual, plus the others aren’t here and that kinda just worries me on it’s own.”

Gavin takes another breath and Jeremy lets the silence hang, unsure how to best respond. He’s not always the best with words.

“But,” Gavin breaks his train of thought, “I feel… Safer, with you lil’ J. Not that I felt unsafe before! I just-it just all… Stops, around you. Know what I mean?”

He thinks maybe he does.

“Well,” Jeremy murmurs, “like I said, door’s always open, pal. You’re welcome here whenever you wanna switch that big brain of yours off.” He swears he sees Gavin’s lips twitch into a smile, but it’s too dark to actually be sure.

And then he presses his face into Jeremy’s neck, shuffling in close and tangling their limbs so they’re properly cuddling now and he just feels… Warm.

This isn’t exactly how he’d expected his night to go, but… Well, he’s not gonna complain when Gavin seems so peaceful all wrapped up in his arms.


	10. Bev's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "uhh,,,, jerevin and "You look so comfy, and cuddle-able." 👀 please Hop,,, imagine the Soft™"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is VERY Soft <33 Thank you for sending in a prompt!!
> 
> Taken from my tumblr, so please keep in mind the formatting will be different :) (as in paragraph length)

It’s closing in on midnight in the penthouse and Jeremy’s in the pleasant space between buzzed and full-on drunk, mind fuzzy enough to make him worse at Mario Kart than usual, but still clear enough that he can manage to finish right in front of Ryan (who’s gotten last every single round tonight despite being the only person playing that’s sober, poor thing) and come in second last. 

Maybe he’d be doing better if Michael wasn’t sending green shells back at him every five goddamn minutes, fuck _off_ Michael!

“Ooh, we still playing Kart, lads? Matt still winning despite clearly being off his tits?” Gavin slides onto the arm of the couch next to him and Jeremy takes a quick glance over at Matt on the floor who’s somehow managed to win enough races that he’s _just_ beating out Jack for first in the tournament. Him and Alfredo have been screaming _‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’_ at the top of their lungs for the past ten minutes. Michael looks like he wants to join in, but he’d lost his voice about half an hour ago from yelling at Matt all night.

“Yep. I think Jack’s a bit upset, he’s beating her by two points,” Jeremy grins, nodding over to Jack who’s got her teeth grit and fingers squeezing a death grip onto her switch, “you finish for the night?”  
  
Gavin sighs and pushes his sunglasses back into his hair, sliding off the arm to squish himself into Jeremy’s side before laying his head on his shoulder. “Yeah, _finally_ , that Lorenzo guy sure likes to hear himself yap.”

He seems tired as he cuddles into Jeremy’s side, bags under his eyes showing through the foundation and concealer now and his hair a bit flat and ruffled from where he’s clearly been running his fingers through it all night. He’d been really disappointed on missing out on bev’s night just to go sweet talk this rich old dude into selling the crew some of his armoured trucks for their upcoming heist, so it makes sense to Jeremy that he looks so relieved to be back.

“You alright there, Gavvy?” He asks when Gavin snakes his arms around Jeremy’s middle and shuffles his legs into his lap, looking down at his head on his shoulder with an amused smile.

“You just looked so comfy and cuddle-able, lil’ J!” Gavin defends himself, smiling and looking down at the switch in Jeremy’s hands as a new race begins.  
  
“Is that even a word? I don’t think it is.” He asks without looking away from the switch now, too focused on making sure he stays ahead of Ryan and hoping for something he can use to fuck over Michael.

It’s _extremely_ fucking satisfying when he blasts through him with a bullet bill, the angry and hoarse yelling from Michael like music to his ears. Somehow, even without his voice he still manages to be a loud fucker.  
  
“It is! Or it should be anyway, because it describes you perfectly! Soft and cuddle-able J.” Gavin says and presses his cheek firmly into Jeremy’s shoulder for a moment before settling down, giggling when Michael runs him over while he has a star. He vaguely hears him rasp something about payback being a bitch, but ignores it.  
  
“I’ll have you know I’m _very_ hard, thank you.” Jeremy grins smugly down at Gavin, taking his eyes off the game for a moment, only to see the look on Gavin’s face.  
  
“Jeremy!”  
  
“What? I meant my muscles, Gavvy, get your mind out of the gutter.” He says innocently, laughing when Gavin shoves him and manoeuvring the switch out of his reach before Gavin can try and yank it out of his grip just to make him lose.  
  
“Oh shut _up_ , you wretched thing, you know what you were doing!”  
  
Because Jeremy’s arms aren’t _quite_ as long as Gav’s (and that little shit is wily as fuck) he manages to get a grip on one of the controllers and pries it from Jeremy’s fingers before holding it above his head so he can’t reach. The disgusted pout on Gavin’s face is more than enough to make up for it, however.  
  
“You have no proof of that.”


	11. Flirting With an Idiot

He gets the idea from Michael and Ryan, if anyone could believe it, the two idiots that should’ve been the _least_ likely to get together out of all of them, but somehow did.

“Oh, Michael,” Ryan had said as they passed each other in the hallway, snagging Michael’s wrist as he passed before reaching up to brush his fingers through his hair, their faces mere inches apart “here, you had a bit of dust of something in your hair.”  
  
“Thanks, Rye.” Michael had replied with a smile, and then he’d pushed forward and closed the gap between them to press their lips together and Gavin had had to look away and gag because _christ_ those bastards were gross.

But it had given him an idea.

See, he’s been a little sweet on Jeremy for a while now (a totally low-key thing, nothing major, not even a crush really!) but the man is totally oblivious to his flirting when Gavin can even manage to get up the nerve to try and initiate something.  
  
So this is perfect, right? If he can get up close and personal with Jeremy, maybe it’ll make him realise he’s trying to flirt with him, maybe he’ll even get to _kiss_ him if he’s lucky!

But of course, when he does see Jeremy next, he makes a critical error in judgement.

“Jeremy!” Gavin practically yells at him once he enters the kitchen, abandoning the conversation he’d been having with Michael to turn his attention to him, “You um, have something in your hair uh… Do you want me to get it for you?”

He hopes he’s not as red as he feels.

“What?”

And then he realises. His eyes move up to the top of Jeremy’s head like they’re in slow-motion and he feels his stomach drop as he has the realisation.

Jeremy’s bald.

Bollocks. _Moron, moron, moron, what are you going to say now, idiot?_

“Oh! I mean-I… Your head! I mean your head!” Gavin covers quickly, his words tumbling out of his mouth faster than his brain can keep up, “Of course not your hair, you don’t have hair so obviously that would be really weird if you had something in your hair, wouldn’t it? So you have something on your _head_ , Jeremy, do you want me to get it?”

Right. Saved it. Kind of.

“Oh, nah,” Jeremy waves him off casually, then rubs his hand over his head a few times to try and get whatever the non-existent thing Gavin’s seen, “There, did I get it?”  
  
“Um. Yep!” Gavin forces himself to smile, feeling waves of disappointment and embarrassment roll off him, “You sure did Jeremy, you got it! I gotta go… Do something else now, bye!” And then he’s out of the room quick as lightning, avoiding the amused looks from Michael and Ryan sitting at the breakfast bar.  
  
“That was… Weird,” Jeremy says slowly once Gavin is gone, “what do you think that was all about?”

Michael and Ryan share a look before breaking out into snickers and it’s really not helpful at _all_ , Jeremy has no idea why they seem to be laughing at him. Had he said something funny?

“What?” He asks and they just laugh even louder at him


End file.
